The First in Time And Space
by conversesandpie
Summary: Theta Sigma has always been a naughy student in the Time Lord Academy. Always looking foward to run away. Eventually, he decided that no one would miss an old TARDIS if he borrowed it for a day. Just one trip, so he could see more than his teachers thaught him. It didn't actually go as he planned.


The only thing Theta Sigma was able to see before the whole TARDIS sort of blow up, was the word _Earth _on the monitor, what could only meant that was the name of the planet he was in. Earth, who, in the name of sanity, named a planet _Earth_? He didn't have time to give that question any more thought, though, because in the moment after he would have to find a way to stop the fire and get the hell out of there as soon as he could.

Stopping the fire wasn't that hard, all he did was throw his uniform from the Time Lord Academy over it - Theta didn't like it anyway – and find his way out with only a shirt, pants and a tie, what, in the moment he managed to find the door and get out, he realized it was a bad idea. It was cold. Really cold. More cold than he could ever remember. How could the people who lived on that planet, whoever they were, could let things get to this point?

Then he saw the girl, only a few steps away, staring at him, with a curious look on her face. Of course, Theta couldn't blame her, given the fact he had never heard of that planet back in Gallifrey, it meant it wasn't very f course, Theta couldn't blame her, given the fact he had never heard of that planet back in Gallifrey, it meant it wasn't very _famous _around the Universe, therefore, they weren't evolved enough to explore it. Well, at least not yet.

"Hello… " He started, waving at her, with a grin, trying not to think about how many degrees was there, because it was actually starting to make him curious. "So, um… would it be too weird if I asked where the hell I am?"

The girl didn't answer him right away, she seemed to be somehow in shock for the sudden appearance of a random boy out of a box. Again, Theta couldn't blame her. She raised her eyebrows at him, and then smiled a little. What Theta took as a good sign.

"Yes, a little. But you're lucky, because I tend to like some weird things." She answered, her smile a bit bigger. Theta smiled back, seeing it was his best option for now. "Anyway, this is Powell Estates, London. Earth, in case you're that lost." She said, with a chuckle.

Theta took a second to realize she was joking about the _Earth _part, what was actually a bad thing, because if she wasn't, it would be totally easier. He nodded at her answer, with a grin, pretending she had just made a good joke.

"Good, then, I'm not that lost… " He said back, trying with all his nerves to ignore the cold, which was really, really hard.

He was probably not doing his best, because the girl noticed it.

"Hey, what do you say you came inside, yeah? It's freezing out here, it's not a very good idea to stay for much longer. Mainly for you." She grinned.

He nodded at her offer, even though he wouldn't do this normally, he really needed to this time because she was right, it was freezing, even for him. Theta wasn't sure how long he could be able to handle, although he'd never admit that.

"Yeah, seems like a good idea." He answered, with a grin.

The girl grinned back, which made the boy a bit more comfortable and relieved for not ending up in some hostile planet. It could happen. And, Theta was sad to admit, had happened before. It's wasn't fun.

"I'm Rose, by the way. Rose Tyler." The girl introduces herself as they started to walk to wherever it was she was taking him. "I'm Theta Sigma." His voice was so low he was surprised she could hear what he just said.

"Theta Sigma? That's a weird name, mate." She continued, with a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm not from around. You know, I'm from… somewhere else." Theta scratched the back of his head. He wasn't a big fan of that name either. Actually, he looked forward to the day he'd graduate and finally change it. "I agree with you it's weird, though. I'll change it some day."

The girl – _Rose _was her name – grinned again in response and took him to some sort of house. Her house, for what he could understand. She knocked on the door and a woman wrapped in a towel answered. Again, Theta scratched the back of his head, a bit uncomfortable.

"Rose! I told you not to bring any of your friends over today, I'm going out! And where the hell have you been?" Rose just rolled her eyes and walked in the house, pulling Theta along with her. "I was with Mickey, he just lost his grandmother, he needs some support and you know that. Oh, and this is… John. He's an exchange student from school and he needs a place to stay. Now, go on, go to that date of yours, we'll be fine."

Theta frowned at Rose's words. Not because he could only understand half of it – he should be thankful that, at least, the translation circuit was parcially working, though – but also because she called him _John. _That wasn't his name, Rose should know that, but maybe it was a name common around there? He couldn't be sure and that was certainly something they shouldn't discuss in front of that woman, who, Theta was suspecting, had to be Rose's mother.

"Right. I'll be off, then. You better behave, little girl, I won't be long." The woman said, walking inside a room and closing the door. Rose, then, turned to him. "Sorry 'bout that, mum can be a bit unpredictable sometimes. Are you hungry?" He asked, smiling at him.

"Don't worry about that, _my_ family was far worse." He answered, chuckling. He considered her next words for a moment. He wasn't _really _hungry and couldn't be sure if the food of this planet wouldn't cause anything bad for him, but he decided to say yes anyway. "Oh, and… why did you say my name was John?" He asked once they were in the kitchen, lowering his voice.

"Well, your name is not very common here, mum might get suspicious. If she finds out I found you on the street, we're dead." She replied, in the same tone. Theta couldn't help it but laugh. They weren't very different. "Right… good thinking." He grinned at her and she grinned back, then turning back to whatever it was she was doing.

"So, do you like sandwiches?" She asked, some time after complete silence, broken only by Rose's mother saying goodbye to them before she left. Theta frowned at her question, not sure what he should answer. "Yes, I guess I do." He responded. Then Rose sat beside him putting a plate with the _sandwich_ in front of each of them.

Theta stared at it for a few moments, wondering whether it had been a good idea. It did look good, though, he couldn't deny that. The problem was he was in another planet. Totally different culture. And food. Perhaps he shouldn't try it. But again, he didn't know how long he'd have to stay there, so he'd better get used to whatever humans liked to eat.

So he took a bite.

And it was one of the best things he'd ever eaten. Much better than the rubbish he was used to swallow in the Academy and undoubtedly much tastier than anything in his galaxy. He was truly surprised. "Wow." He started, looking at Rose, tempted to ask what that was made of. "That is amazing!"

Rose smiled. A big wide smile. Theta figured that she probably didn't get that a lot. "Thanks. I don't actually used to make them for other people. Good to know you like it." Theta smiled back.

Once they finished eating, Rose took him back to the living room and made a bed for him on the sofa, which for him was just fine, he really needed some rest. More than he ever did in a while. He then sat on his new bed, and tried to relax a bit, and get worried about the TARDIS on the next day. For as long as he remembered to get back on the same day he left, it was fine. And as there was no Time Lord there looking for him yet, he could say he succed it.

Rose sat on his side, staring at her new friend in a way that was starting to make him uncomfortable. He stared back at her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" He asked, again, uncomfortable. "Nothing, it's just… you seem different." She replied, still staring at him.

"Thanks, I like being different." He chuckled and she followed, looking away from him, which he was fine with. "Good for you, then. Anyway, we should find you new clothes, 'cause those… I don't think they'll last long."

Theta looked down to his own clothes and, indeed, Rose had a point. He couldn't expect his clothes to be all at one piece after setting a TARDIS on fire, after all. What was left of them had fire marks or was just ripped. "Right… I suppose you're right. You wouldn't have any there, would you?" Of course, he could find something in the TARDIS, but it was probably safer to be away from her for a while.

"I think there's still some of dad's old clothes in mum's wardrobe. I don't know why she keeps them, maybe you can use some until… well, you get your own." Theta nodded and Rose went to get some for him.

He hoped he enjoyed his stay in planet with a boring name.


End file.
